Stuck!
by Cleo-And Tsunami
Summary: This is Cleo, I am revising hte story, cause it sucked alot. That is beside the point. Tsu is helping me if ya'll havent noticed.


an- hi, Tsunami here, Cleo and i switched profiles for a while, see if we could adjust anything.... Marie is already helping me, and i know someone was helping cleo, sorry, if you still wanna help, i would love it! Email me if you still want to. Sontsunami06@aol.com! to clear this up, i'm not like Cleo,. you leave a review on the message board. i will take it in stide, i won't yell and scream. if it is derogatory and/or insulting, i will take it off or block you, simple, ne? On to the story!  
  
Tsunami.  
  
  
  
Prologue- In the beginning.  
  
In the days of old, a terror swept over the lands of middle earth. All feared to speak his name. Sauron. The forging of the great rings. But another evil worked in middle earth, even older then Sauron. Perhaps the only power more ancient was Melkor. And he was gone, vanished from Middle earth. This was Queen Lania. She was rumored to have been an elf so vain with her own beauty, she stole the soul force of other elves, and even a few humans she deemed worthy, to keep her beauty. The goddesses condemned her to a life of misery for her sins. She was changed. She retained her form, but her beauty withered. So, on the slopes of mount doom, she watched. And waited. When the battle of the One  
  
began, she watched, and waited, looking for a suitable body to take. Preferably Elvish. Then one in particular caught her eye. A male. She would take him. He wasn't female, granted. But he contained a certain beauty about him that could only be rivaled by her  
  
own lost perfection, or so she liked to think. She called on the dark powers she had been cultivating, and floated down the mountain side to him. He looked at her, startled.  
  
"Fire!" He shouted, and arrows whizzed by on all sides. One came so close it made one of his silky brown locks fly forward with the strength of the flight. She sighed. Maybe she would take him to be her mate instead. He was quite handsome. No! She must have a new body. One could not rule middle earth with an ugly body! You see? This is how vain our friend is. She could not see the battle going on with a dark force. All she wanted was beauty. "You. You shall come with me." Lania demanded. The elf, we know him as Elrond, gave her a cold look. This elf/orc breed was of the myths he had studied  
  
diligently before the wars. Lania the wasted, Lania the disgusting, Lania the stealer of beauty. He snarled, drawing a long, double handed sword polished silver with a jewel encrusted hilt. He held it to the base of her throat. She shrieked. The hate in her heart had been festering for so long, that elvish metal burned her skin, as it would a creature like the one that will posses the ring for five hundred years, and help in it's undoing.  
  
She stumbled back angrily, hissing and spitting at Elrond. He just sneered, and brought his sword down in the finishing blow. It hit an invisible barrier, and stuck.  
  
"You could have ruled middle earth." She hissed.  
  
"Why would I want to do that??" Elrond asked, wrenching his sword free and taking up a defensive position.  
  
"Because you would have LIVED!" She shouted. "Life of a mortal man, I now bring. This elf shall be mine. Witches past, present and future, words of mine, hear them, and mark them as a vow. Two will help me, aid me in getting this elf to be mine. If not, I shall take a mortal life. This said, I leave!" The lighting in the sky flashed brighter than ever, showing that it took her vow seriously. No spell was strong as this. To vow away immortality if you fail at a blackened deed? Elrond stared incredulously at her as she cackled and disappeared. As we all know well, he went on to help win the battle, though the war was FAR from over.  
  
He had children, and lost his wife. His friend, Glorfindel, watched as he raised the young twins, Arwen living in Galadriel's realm. And not even he knew of the evil vow that had been placed around him as he went from year to year, millennia to millennia.  
  
Chapter one- the vow resurrected  
  
Present Day Illinois  
  
"Megan, come on, I wanna show you something!" A brunette cried. She was dragging a blonde haired girl behind her. Welcome to the largest farming community in the area. Population, 1000. Yup, pretty big, at least to small town farm girls.  
  
  
  
"Jamie, what is it?" Megan asked. The brunette, Jamie, grinned, showing large canines. Megan grinned back with the same teeth.  
  
"I got a new show saddle. That new Circle Y one with the extended safety grip stirrups." She explained, coming to a stop at the barn where her horses currently resided, about three blocks from the school.  
  
Also about half a mile from Megan's dad's farm.  
  
"Oh, great. You know dad is out and about at this time." Megan complained, pulling her hair from her pony tail and pulling a baseball cap low on her forehead.  
  
"Aww, Megan, if he messes with you, I'll just get Chris' shotgun out of the barn. Or you can run him over with sticks! Oh! My surprise. Right. Come on!" She cried, pulling her best friend into their favorite place. The barn was dimly lit, with little sunlight shining through, playing over the dust particles floating around.  
  
In the last stall, sticks, a little POA stood, stomping and pawing the sawdust in his stall. Megan grinned, thrusting her hand through the cross bars to pat his nose lovingly. Jamie just shook her head and grinned.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Tsu. Never in a million years would sticks let anyone else do that! which is why.Happy Birthday!" Jamie cried, calling Megan her nickname, and thrusting a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
Megan looked at her in wonderment. Opening the folded note, she read it quickly.  
  
"tsu-  
  
hey! Happy Birthday! Mom said I have to get rid of sticks, and, well, since I didn't want him to go to kim's, here! He's for you. I ain't getting you nuthin for a couple years!!  
  
-Cleo!"  
  
Megan looked at Jamie, and grinned broadly. She swung open the sliding door and stepped into the stall, throwing her arms around Sticks' neck and laughing.  
  
"Ya hear that, boy?! You're mine! Oh, Jamie, I owe you. Big time!" Megan said, patting Sticks' neck. Jamie grinned, and tossed the old, light barrel saddle at her best friend. The saddle had been Megan's mom's, and she gave it to Megan, who let Jamie use it during competitions. Megan caught it with a small 'ooomph!' and fast as lighting, tacked the POA up, and grabbed the bridle that was always tied to the stall door. Jamie ran down the aisle with her own clunky show saddle, and tacked up her own horse, cash, a huge gelding Quarter Horse that never listened to anyone but Jamie.  
  
They rode out of the barn laughing and talking, not realizing that they were riding right toward Megan's father, and something that would change them forever.  
  
"Hey, Megan, how come the fields are all plowed here?" no one plowed yet. except....  
  
"OH MY GOD!! Jamie, it's my dad. and.....trent???" Megan looked perplexed.  
  
Trent was sitting astride a large white thoroughbred, and was grinning like a maniav. and then gunshot went off at their horses hooves. yep, this was Megan's dad for you! And Trent had tipped him off. the horses went running, tearing through the fields.  
  
"Ah! Crap! Sticks, you little butt head! WHOA!" Megan ctied, trying to stop him. she hauled back on the reins, making his chon almost touch his chest, but he kept going, bucking and crowhopping every now and then.  
  
megan was jerked around, and lost a stirrup, her free leg hooking around the saddle horn in a stunt that not even a circus act would be suicidal enough to try.  
  
Jamie was having similar problems. cash was running in tight circles, pulling barrel turns, and almost unseating her at every one. She pulled back on the reins, and cash stopped abruptly. "WHOA!" Jamie cried, as hse was flung over Cash's head, and hit a tree. she slumped over, her eyes rolling back in her head. then she fell over onto her side and stopped breathing.  
  
"Jamie! Whoa! Crap, you little but head! Whoa!!" Megan shouted, as sticks ran headlong for a tree and swerved at the last moment, wrenching her leg around as it was still hooked to the saddle horn. sticks did that again, and her other foor, the one in the stirrup, slipped through, the stirrup stuck tightly around her knee. She flipped, breaking her leg, as the leg roung the saddle horn came unstuck, and the other one stayed stuck. the girth strap broke, and she landed on the ground with a shout before passing out and not breathing, herself.  
  
Trent was laughing up till that point. when Megan's dad asked him to tell him when they were coming, he didn't have any idea that they were going to get hurt like this. he shifted uncomfortable in the saddle, and shouted at Mike, yet praying he wasn't next at the same time.  
  
"If you don't like the way i take care of trepassers on my property, then you'd better ride real fast, boy." He growled, and trent took off with a look of fear in his eyes for anyo ne who cared to notice. he had his horse going at a trot, not feeling safe with anything faster. he was a very inexpienced rider. Her dad shot at his feet once, and his horse reared, sending him flying back to crack his head on the drive way, and fall, not berathing.  
  
////on another plain/////  
  
/whoa, where am i?/ Jamie htought, her 'voice' echoing in her head.  
  
/Jamie?!/ Megan cried in her mind.  
  
/yeah, are we dead?/  
  
/I dunno, this is odd/  
  
/aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!/ Trent's coive burst into their head, and all of the sudden, the blackness ecploded into a golden shower of light. They all three had a sensation of falling, the blackness.  
  
end chapter one-  
  
AN How did you like that, was it better? I'm just going with the flow. I owe some of the idea to Cleo, Naturally, and A BIG thanx to my wonderful beta, Marie. THhanks, i owe you one. Please R&R, i wanna know what you think of the changes. Tsunami


End file.
